How Life Goes On
by LeoPines1729
Summary: Here's what happens next after "The Puppet Expert's Twin". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Leo: Hello! Sorry for not showing up for a long time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

 **Dipper: By the way, Leo added plenty of good references!**

 **Mabel: Yeah! You're really doing well!**

 **Leo: Thanks, now I'm just going to add shorts here. Anyway, enjoy this!**

 **Short 1**

 **Soos and the Real Girl**

Stan: Soos, a little advice. You need to get rich. Or lie about being rich. Outside of that, I don't like your chances.

Wendy: _(Scoffs)_ Don't listen to Stan, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck.

Stan: Would you date him?

In "How Life Goes On"…Wendy responds like this:

No, yet you know what I mean!

While in the actual episode she reacts in the following manner:

Wendy: Oh! Would you... heh... look at that. _(Raises magazine over face)_

Other than that, the version in "How Life Goes On" is the same as the actual episode.

 **Soos: Oh, I get it! The reason why Leo changed that line is because - *Wendy covers Soos's hand***

 **Wendy: Ew, did you just lick my hand?!**

 **Mabel: Oh, I get the reference!**

 **(Note from Leo: Similar situation as s01e05 where**

 **Dipper - Wendy**

 **Mabel - Soos)**

 **Leo: I get it too! Anyway, I'm going to end this chapter here.**

 **Mabel: OK!**

 **Leo: I hope you had a Happy New Year and a Merry Christmas last year. Anyway, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo: Hello, sorry for the long hiatus (and yes I saw the end of GF . . . it was so clever for the Stan twins to do what they did)**  
 **Dipper: It's OK, you're back now.**  
 **Leo: Thanks for understanding, Dipper. _(Turns head to talk to audience)_ I hope you all enjoy!**  
 **Part 2**  
 **Why's Wendy Worried?**  
Do we recall this line in s02e07?  
"Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you _met_ my family?  
Why is Wendy so worried and so stressed? What did her family do? Well, in "How Life Goes On" it's because of her family pressuring her to just tell 'you know whom' about her crush on him.  
 **Grunkle Stan: Who is "you know who"?**  
 **The Author (in actual GF Ford): WHOM, STAN! WHOM!**  
 **Grunkle Stan: Whom. Whatever. Who is "you know whom"?**

 **Mabel: You'll find out soon.**  
 **Grunkle Stan: Fine! _(gets mad and leaves)_**  
 **Dipper: What a bad attitude!**

 **Leo: Yeah. I know right? Anyway fans, that was it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo: Hello! I'm back! It's been a week since the last chapter, so everything is back to normal.**

 **Dipper: I'm glad to hear!**

 **Leo: Anyway, is everyone ready for this?**

 **Mabel: I don't know**

 **Dipper: I don't know**

 **Soos: I don't know**

 **Author: I don't know**

 **Stan: Yes**

 **Leo: OK, enjoy!**

 **Part 3**

 **Matchmaking Mabel is a Genius at it**

"Mabel, I realized something." Wendy says

"What?" Mabel questions

"Because of Robbie x Tambry, now Robbie isn't in the way of…you know what" Wendy responds "Yet what is it about the Candy x Dipper thing?"

"Candy is one of the 'rebound crushes' I had on the list so…yeah." Mabel replies

"What are you 2 talking about?" Dipper asks

"You'll find out one month before the day of a constant which sounds like a delicious dessert[L1] " Mabel responds

* * *

[L1]Constant which sounds like a delicious dessert = Pi (Pie)  
Pi Day = March 14

One month before March 14 = February 14 =

Valentine's Day

 **Stan: What about "Roadside Attraction"?**

 **Leo: Everyone, 3, 2, 1, GO!**

 **Dipper, Mabel, and Ford: IT SAID TO FORGET EVERYTHING AFTER NOT WHAT HE SEEMS!**

 **Leo: Thank you**

 **Stan: OK, ok, geez**

 **Soos: Boy, that was pretty loud!**

 **Leo: If you thought that was loud, imagine when we realized that territory and zone meant two different things during a competition I was participating in. The audience was screaming so loud; I couldn't handle it!**

 **Dipper: Is it when the opposing team put "maritime territory" when it should be "maritime zone" so none of you got it right?**

 **Leo: Yeah, and it was even louder when we tried spelling a certain word starting with D. The opposing team got the second letter wrong, and we got it all correct.**

 **Soos: That's way too loud for me to even imagine!**

 **Leo: Yeah, anyways, enough talking. This is the end of this chapter.**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo: SURPRISE! You thought this is going to have an extremely long hiatus just to post this chapter! Today is the last day of "major business" so I can post chapters now! YAY!**  
 **Dipper: Yeah, and Leo is going to have a Gravity Falls figurine set soon!**  
 **Mabel: Marvelous!**  
 **Leo: I know right! Any way, enjoy this chapter**  
 **Part 4**  
 **The Wendip Dream**  
(Whisper: Key Vigenere)  
(Keyword: ROBBIE AND TAMBRY)

 **In the Dream**  
"…let him (or her) now speak or else hereafter forever hold his (or her) peace" the priest of the wedding says  
"We object!" Mabel and Wendy yell  
*Wendy confesses her love*

"...and Pacifica is a DRAGON!" Wendy continues

"Keep quiet, you big..."  
*Pacifica transforms into a dragon*  
"You're ruining everything…now prepare to -"  
"You may be scary, yet I dealt with a shape shifter once!" Wendy proclaims "Let's finish this!"  
 **Out of the Dream**  
"What dream, or dreams, are Wendy and Mabel undergoing?" Dipper asks Soos

"You don't want to know, dude…you don't want to know" Soos responds  
Reference to this comic at deviantart:  
art/The-Wedding-375440266

Z OMTW WHVS WIBDZDZQB  
 **Soos: Dude, nice touch with the code!**

 **Leo: Thanks!**

 **Mabel: Will my twin be able to crack it?**

 **Leo: Probably.**

 **Dipper: Z-R=25- ...**

 **Wendy: Anyway, time to say farewell!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo: Hello! It's been a week since the last chapter.**

 **Dipper: Yep. Things are back to normal!**

 **Mabel: By the way, this chapter would be a reference to the theme**

 **Author: Also, "Not What He Seems" happened.**

 **Leo: Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Part 5**

 **The Picture**

"GET OFF MY ROCK!" Wendy angrily screamed at the Author

"Uh oh!" the Author reacted "Um, Leo, how do we fix this?"

"Ok, Soos, lower your peace sign…Author, go in between Soos and Stan…Wendy, get on your rock!"

"Smile for the camera!" Leo said

*Snaps photo*

(Original Work of Art:

art/Poor-Wendy-521367517)

 **Stan: I guess Wendy feels left out and wanted to join us**

 **Ford: Yeah . . . anyway, how was it without your "major business" so far?**

 **Leo: It's doing good . . . anyway, time to say goodbye!**

 **Everyone: See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo: Hello! Jesus just died yesterday yet luckily he's going to resurrect tomorrow**

 **Dipper: Yeah.**

 **Mabel: By the way, this is another reference to the theme**

 **Author, Dipper, and Leo: Enjoy!**

 **Part 6**

 **The Campfire**

"Wait! Wendy's sad! Why is that?" Stan asks "Mabel, wake up!"

*Dipper sleeps*

"What is wrong?" Mabel asks

"Look, Wendy's feeling sad for some reason" Stan explains

"I know!" Mabel responds

"How?" Soos asks

"Just ask Dipper to switch places with you, Soos!"

"Dipper, wake up!" Soos says

"What is it Soos?" Dipper asks

"Can we switch places?" Soos asks nicely "Wendy's feeling sad and you might be able to cheer her up"

"OK" Dipper responds "Yet it's supposed to be 'may' not 'might'"

*switching*

"Wendy, are you OK?" Dipper asks

"Don't worry; I'm fine now, thank you!" Wendy responds

*Author keeps on telling stories*

 **Stan: How did that even work?**

 **Leo and Mabel: VWDB WXQHG**

 **Stanford (the one with the fez, remember it said to forget anything after s02e11): Huh?**

 **Author: That's Caesar for "STAY TUNED"**

 **Stan: Why do I have to wait so long just for my answer? *leaves***

 **(Psst . . . this is the answer to Stan's Question:**

 **Wendy's sad because she's not sitting beside _ _ _ _ _ _ anymore)**

 **Leo: Time to end the chapter here**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! How was April Fools? I hope it was fun pranking others.**

 **Anyways, it's time for another chapter.**

 **Dipper: Did anyone prank you, Leo?**

 **Leo: No, Dipper.**

 **Stan: Well, I pranked Soos Ramirez**

 **Soos: It was very funny, Mr. Pines**

 **Leo: Anyway, let's enjoy the chapter.**

 **Part 7**

 **Pacifica's ITB**

"Well, it's like… sure, yet before that can we talk about it?" Dipper responds after Pacifica asks if she can pay him to pretend this all didn't happen

"OK" Pacifica agrees

"I was so shocked…I mean, who knew (asides your family) about your crush on me?"

"No one, I guess…" Pacifica goes

"Anyway, I think we should leave it to nature to decide" Dipper replies "And you don't have to pay me, I can understand, a similar situation happened to me before. Remember . . . about Wendy Corduroy?"

"Oh right!" Pacifica responds "Ok then"

"Bye!" Dipper and Pacifica end off

*Zoom in to an unknown person whispering "GSVIV'H HGROO Z XSZMXV" to a walkie-talkie*

 **Soos: Dude, I wonder who is that unknown person. You make good stories, dude!  
**

 **Leo: Thanks Soos!**

 **Author: Where are Mabel and Wendy?**

 **Leo: They wanted to hangout and go to the mall**

 **Stan: Anyway, time to end here**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Today we're going to look at another chapter.**

 **Mabel: Yay! I'm so excited!**

 **Dipper: I found out what the unknown person said, yet what does it even mean?**

 **Leo: It's just a reference only for Mabel, Wendy, and the readers of _The Puppet Expert's Twin_. It's not for you.**

 **Leo: Anyway, speaking of the unknown person, I'm going to tell Soos whom it is**

 ***Leo whispers to Soos whom the unknown person is***

 **"Oh!" Soos exclaims coincidentally along with everyone else but the Author**

 **"Now you get most of the questions you asked?" Leo asks Stan**

 **"Yep" Stan replied "The reason why Wendy was sad in the campfire was because . . . "**

 **"Anyway, I guess you forgot that this fan fiction is a sequel since the 2nd chapter!" I told them laughing "You only recalled when I referred to the original by name!"**

 **"Yep, and isn't it time for the chapter?" Dipper asked**

 **"Yep" I replied "Enjoy"  
**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Candy's Crush**

"Dipper, I have a crush on you" Candy confesses

"Well, I can understand, I know another girl who has a crush on me" Dipper understands

"Really, who is she?" Candy asks

"She's Pacifica" Dipper clarifies

"I'm glad" Candy responds

"Why?" Dipper asks

"Because I don't like winning by default, I like more MMPH!" Candy replies

"Oh, OK." Dipper replies "Bye!"

"Farewell!" the 2 end off

 **Author: I don't get it.**

 **Stan: You'll get it soon, brother**

 **Dipper: Yeah, anyway, time to end here. Next week will be a blast!**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Today is another chapter day!. Get it? Chapter Day - Saturday?**

 **Dipper: I get it, because it was because you posted chapters every Saturday and still do today.**

 **Leo: Yep**

 **Mabel: Sorry that we're late, we were singing "Take A Hint" by Victorious. Wendy and I can relate to its lyrics**

 **Wendy: Yeah, it reminds me how I felt in the past before Mabel paired Robbie with Tambry**

 **Mabel: It also reminds me of how I feel about Gideon Gleeful. Seriously, Gleeful, MOVE ON!**

 **Stan: Anyway, let's start this thing**

 **Leo: OK then**

 **Part 9**

 **Dipper and Mabel's Birthday**

"Soos, I thought you said we could have our party here and that this place is empty" Dipper and Mabel think

"It was; why are there suddenly loads of people here?" Soos replies

"Ugh! High school registration" Wendy responds with a lot of dread

*Wendy talks about the bad things of high school*

"…if you can avoid growing up, do it. I'd give anything to be 12 again." Wendy dreads

"Dipper, did you hear that?" Mabel asks

"Yup, high school's not the awesome future we were expecting" Dipper responds

 **Leo: Hey fans! The unknown person in Part 7 WAS Mabel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Leo: Hello! We reached 2013 words after chapter 9!**

 **Dipper: Yipee!**

 **Leo: Sorry for the long hiatus, I had bonding to do.**

 **Soos: That's OK!**

 **Mabel: Anyway, time for the T. R. I. C. K. ! ! !**

 **Soos: Let's go!**

 **Leo: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1, enjoy!**

 **Part 10**

 **The Romantic Ice Cream Kick**

Dipper and Wendy order for ice cream at the park with Pacifica secretly watching them.

Dipper orders 2 scoops, one cheese and one chocolate. Pacifica fangirl screams in her head. Meanwhile, Wendy can't decide between chocolate and strawberry.

Dipper recommends ordering one scoop of each. Pacifica stops fangirl screaming.

 **Wendy: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!**

 **Soos: It's OK, dude!**

 **Leo: Did anyone get the reference to the 2 big shippings?**

 **Dipper: Yes, yes I did!**

 **Stan: By the way, Pacifica's fangirl screaming is priceless!  
**

 **Mabel: I agree!**

 **Pacifica: Thanks! Anyway, time to end it here!**

 **Leo: OK**

 **All of us: Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Leo: What's going on everyone? It's time for a new chapter!**

 **Dipper: Yep!**

 **Author: Yep, I'm finished preparing**

 **Soos: 3**

 **Author: 2**

 **Stan: 1**

 **Dipper: GO!**

 **Part 11**

 **The Author's Wendip Theory**

(Whisper: Combined Cipher)

"Remember the Mystery Shack employee which friend zoned you?" the Author questions

"Yes; why?" Dipper replies and asks

"Well, I think she likes you back." the Author responds

*shows presentation*

"Why will she friend zone me then?" Dipper questions

"Because she wanted to see if you'll act like Robbie did…she wanted to make sure if you wouldn't or would" the Author answers

"Look . . . I'm not so sure if this theory is true . . . maybe we should focus more on the mysteries of Gravity Falls instead next time" Dipper says to the Author "I mean, there are plenty of mysteries out there, yet we only did 2 mystery hunts."

23 8-15-19-21-19 15-5 4-9-9 5-4-6-19-4-21-16-19-20, 17-3-19-5-5 1-16-15-21-16 9-10-19 22-19-10-20-5

 **Soos: Wow! What are the pieces of evidence?**

 **Stan: Well, I don't want to tell the author's evidence; I want the author to explain his own evidence himself**

 **Author: The pieces of evidence are . . . how she acted when Stan asked "Would you date him (Soos)?", why Wendy is so stressed, the answer Dipper got when he asked what Mabel and Wendy were chatting about, how the switching plan worked, how Wendy behaves around me, and the fact she'll do anything to be _12_ again.**

 **Dipper: That's one for each finger on your hand**

 **Mabel: I'm sorry I'm late.**

 **Wendy: Me too, Leo**

 **Leo: It's OK, this is _NOT_ like high school or something where they're angry about late people**

 **Mabel: I'm glad, see, we were just engaging in word play and anagrams**

 **Dipper: Like what?**

 **Mabel: My name can spell "Blame" . . . "Wendy Corduroy" can spell "Your dyed crown" AND "Gideon" spells "Gone ID"**

 **Leo: Well spotted, anyway, this is getting very long . . . time to end this chapter here!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Leo: Hello! Now, I accidentally forgot to post this chapter yesterday. What is wrong with me?!**

 **Dipper: It's OK, we knew you wouldn't be a day late on purpose**

 **Mabel: Yeah!**

 **Robbie: Wendy told me everything, can I join?**

 **Everyone: Sure, the more the merrier!**

 **Stan: By the way, did you move on from the break up?**

 **Soos: He probably did.**

 **Robbie: Soos is right, I did**

 **Stan: Good.**

 **Author: Anyway, we're in a scene called "That's A Love Letter?".**

 **Robbie: What love letter, I mean Wendy told me the 'you know what' going on in this universe yet what letter?**

 **Leo: You'll find out**

 **Robbie: Can I start the countdown?**

 **Leo: Sure! By the way, it's "May" not "Can"**

 **Robbie: 5**

 **Leo: It starts from "3"**

 **Robbie: OK, 3**

 **Stan: 2**

 **Mabel: 1**

 **Dipper and Soos: Go!**

 **Part 12**

 **That's A Love Letter?**

Dipper smiles looking at the letter/note which Wendy sent him before they left for Piedmont. It says "See You Next Summer".

"Is that the love letter Wendy sent you?" Mabel asks

"It's not a love letter" Dipper replies

*Mabel takes the note*

"It's a note Wendy sent to both of us which tells us to see her next summer" Dipper explains "She doesn't see me in _that_ way"

"Well, her claim of you being too young for her isn't really that right" Mabel responds "Leo's parents are always 4 or 5 years apart, yet they still got married"

"Yeah, yet it's similar to . . . Magidbeleon, except that I accepted the rejection and Gideon didn't" Dipper argues "You know how it feels when you only like someone as a friend, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. The Author must've driven me crazy" Mabel replies

(Thinks in her head: Well, he's going to find out eventually)

 **Soos: Oh! I didn't notice that Magidbeleon actually is similar to WenDip . . . at least in Dipper's perspective**

 **Robbie: What is "Magidbeleon"?**

 **Stan: You know, the ship between Mabel and Gideon. Gideon loves Mabel, yet Mabel just wanted to be friends with him. Dipper tried to tell him because Mabel was nervous, yet Gideon started attacking him. At the end, Mabel told him. And since she knew Gideon was attacking her brother, she got mad at him and ever since then hated him.**

 **Robbie: Good job, Dipper, for standing up for your sister! By the way, sorry about our rivalry.**

 **Dipper: No, sorry about embarrassing you by calling your explosion a muffin. I wasn't trying to make fun of you; I just said what I thought it looked like.**

 **Robbie: Friends?**

 **Dipper: Friends.**

 **Wendy: Good to hear that you're friends. Anyway, time to end the chapter.**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Leo: Hello! Now, there is a reason why you only waited 6 days. It's because today is a special relative's birthday.**

 **Dipper: So, this chapter is going to be like his birthday present**

 **Mabel: So, wherever he may be, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Soos: May your wishes all come true today . . . Happy Birthday!**

 **Author: Remember that Mabel and Wendy talked about participating in Leo's Valentine's Day Event?**

 **Leo: Well, the chapters from now and so forth will be the reactions of others**

 **Robbie: Anyway, time to start the chapter**

 **Dipper: 3**

 **Pacifica: 2**

 **Robbie: 1**

 **Everyone: GO!**

 **Part 13**

 **Parents' Reaction**

TV (Leo): Finally; if you're either one of Dipper and Mabel's parents, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, The Author of the Journals, or Soos Ramirez, the ending may shock you. You have been warned.

Parents: Oh, he's pretty confident that we'll be shocked, well we'll see.

(Fast forward to the ending)

TV (Leo): Ok, here is the shocking ending you've been waiting for.

Parents: Finally, the "shocking" ending. Oh, we'll see if we're going to be shocked.

TV (Wendy): Hello! I'm Wendy Corduroy! You may know me because of my dad, Manly Dan Corduroy. His name is kind of ironic, because corduroy is a kind of soft fabric yet he's a lumberjack.

TV (Leo): So, Wendy, tell the audience about yourself

TV (Wendy): Well, I'm cool and laid back. I used to be just acting because my family kept on telling me to just do something, and now I can do it . . . make a Valentine for a really good friend of mine, Dipper Pines. By the way, Mark Epston, I thought I broke up with you when I didn't. I'm so sorry, it wasn't intentional.

TV (Leo): I think he should've taken a hint by now.

Parents: OK

Dad: If it's going to be like what I'm thinking of, I'm going to go nuts.

(Fast forward to after the geometric construction of a heart)

TV (Leo): Wonderful construction, Wendy Corduroy. Get it? W. C. W. C.

*Parents laugh*

TV (Leo): Anyways, she actually has a 2nd one. Take it away!

TV (Wendy): Ok *writes 128 times the square root of e980 on chalkboard*

TV (Wendy): Everyone in the audience, figure out ½ of this.

Parents: Let's see their reactions

Audience Member 1: Isn't that supposed to be 980e not e980?

Dad: That's a good point

TV (Leo): You'll see why Wendy did that soon enough

Audience Member 2: Is it 64 times the square root of e980?

TV (Wendy): Nope!

Audience Member 3: Is it 64 times e to the 490?

TV (Wendy): Wrong again, audience!

Audience Member 4: Is it 896 times the square root of 5e?

TV (Wendy): Incorrect again! Half of it means to take the other half away.

*erases half, it now says "I love you"*

TV (Leo): So, as you can all see, it's actually love. Anyway, before we go, Pacifica has a Valentine too.

Mom: Wow! 2 people caring for our son, can you imagine?!

*Pacifica shows her valentine which is 9x-7i3(3x-7u)*

TV (Leo): And that was it, goodbye everybody!

Dad: WHAT?!

Mom: Whoa! Calm down!

Dad: OK, yet it's too shocking!

Mom: Why?

*Dad shows Mom that the first person in the ending was probably (it actually is) the one Dipper used to have a crush on*

Mom: Everything is different now.

 **Soos: That "everything is different now" was just priceless**

 **Dipper: Yeah, it was just like us . . . right, Mabel?**

 **Mabel: Yeah! Anyway to the relative: 16-23-8-8-25 22-15-6-4-16-20-23-25, 12-19-9 12-9-2-19-5 25-9-3**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Leo: Hello! It's time for another chapter . . . Chapter 14**

 **Soos: Is it my turn?**

 **Leo: Yes, it is.**

 **Mabel and Dipper: Heard that folks? Soos is in the spotlight!**

 **Stan: Go ahead! Show the audience your spectacular style**

 **Leo: Yeah!**

 **Soos: 3**

 **Dipper: 2**

 **Mabel: 1**

 **Robbie: GO!**

 **Part 14**

 **Soos's Reaction**

TV (Leo): Finally; if you're either one of Dipper and Mabel's parents, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, The Author of the Journals, or Soos Ramirez, the ending may shock you. You have been warned.

Soos: Why does he think it'll shock me? Anyways, let's look at the couples . . . they remind me of my girlfriend, Melody. We still video chat online.

(Fast forward to the ending)

TV (Leo): Ok, here is the shocking ending you've been waiting for.

Soos: Oh, this is going to be exciting!

TV (Wendy): Hello! I'm Wendy Corduroy! You may know me because of my dad, Manly Dan Corduroy. His name is kind of ironic, because corduroy is a kind of soft fabric yet he's a lumberjack.

Soos: Oh yeah! That was a good one!

TV (Leo): So, Wendy, tell the audience about yourself

TV (Wendy): Well, I'm cool and laid back. I used to be just acting because my family kept on telling me to just do something, and now I can do it . . . make a Valentine for a really good friend of mine, Dipper Pines. By the way, Mark Epston, I thought I broke up with you when I didn't. I'm so sorry, it wasn't intentional.

TV (Leo): I think he should've taken a hint by now.

Soos: Why would her family make such a big fuss about a valentine? Anyway, I agree with you Leo. Let's go to the valentine, dude!

(Fast forward to after the geometric construction of a heart)

TV (Leo): Wonderful construction, Wendy Corduroy. Get it? W. C. W. C.

*Soos laughs*

Soos: That was a really good one, dude!

TV (Leo): Anyways, she actually has a 2nd one. Take it away!

Soos: Why do you have another one, dude? Anyway, let's just do it!

TV (Wendy): Ok *writes 128 times the square root of e980 on chalkboard*

TV (Wendy): Everyone in the audience, figure out ½ of this.

Audience Member 1: Isn't that supposed to be 980e not e980?

Soos: I don't know because I can't recall algebra class.

TV (Leo): You'll see why Wendy did that soon enough

Audience Member 2: Is it 64 times the square root of e980?

TV (Wendy): Nope!

Audience Member 3: Is it 64 times e to the 490?

TV (Wendy): Wrong again, audience!

Audience Member 4: Is it 896 times the square root of 5e?

TV (Wendy): Incorrect again! Half of it means to take the other half away.

*erases half, it now says "I love you"*

Soos: Wow! That was very surprising, dude!

TV (Leo): So, as you can all see, it's actually love. Anyway, before we go, Pacifica has a Valentine too.

*Pacifica shows her valentine which is 9x-7i3(3x-7u)*

TV (Leo): And that was it, goodbye everybody!

Soos: Wow! I thought she friend zoned him yet actually she likes him!

 **Soos: How did I do?**

 **Stan: Very good, Soos!**

 **Dipper: Yeah!**

 **Mabel: By the way, I actually (just to be fair to Pacifica) help both, Wendy and Pacifica.**

 **Leo: I support both too. Anyway, time to end it here**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Leo: Hi! It's Chapter Day again! Today, we're looking at the reaction of the Stans.**

 **Soos: So, it's "the Stans' chance"?**

 **Dipper: Very funny Soos!**

 **Wendy: I agree**

 **Mabel: Maybe that could be the title**

 **Leo: Yeah, it will be**

 **Pacifica: Anyway; they won't react to MY valentine because of Stan puking**

 **Robbie: Time to countdown**

 **Dipper: 3**

 **Soos: 2**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Stans: GO!**

 **Part 15**

 **The Stans' Chance**

TV (Leo): Finally; if you're either one of Dipper and Mabel's parents, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, The Author of the Journals, or Soos Ramirez, the ending may shock you. You have been warned.

Author: I've made a theory that if . . . that means if it happens NOT saying it will happen, yet if Wendy is in the event, I think my WenDip Theory will be confirmed because when I slowed down the intro, I saw a flashing image of her

Stan: That's very unlikely in my perspective, although she did tell a secret to Mabel about something

Author: OK, yet if it happens, don't say I didn't tell you

(Fast forward to the ending)

TV (Leo): Ok, here is the shocking ending you've been waiting for.

Stan: Now we get to see if 'you know whom' is going to show up

Author: *giggles* Well, at least you used the right who or whom

TV (Wendy): Hello! I'm Wendy Corduroy! You may know me because of my dad, Manly Dan Corduroy. His name is kind of ironic, because corduroy is a kind of soft fabric yet he's a lumberjack.

Stan: OK, so she showed up, that doesn't mean she likes our grand nephew

Author: True, yet we'll just have to see

TV (Leo): So, Wendy, tell the audience about yourself

TV (Wendy): Well, I'm cool and laid back. I used to be just acting because my family kept on telling me to just do something, and now I can do it . . . make a Valentine for a really good friend of mine, Dipper Pines. By the way, Mark Epston, I thought I broke up with you when I didn't. I'm so sorry, it wasn't intentional.

TV (Leo): I think he should've taken a hint by now.

Stan: OK, so she has an ex which she forgot to break up with and wanted to break up with him now. That's not evidence –

Author: STAN! I said we're just going to see what happens! Stop saying things like that!

Stan: OK! Geez . . .

(Fast forward to after the geometric construction of a heart)

TV (Leo): Wonderful construction, Wendy Corduroy. Get it? W. C. W. C.

*Stan twins laugh*

Stan: It's really good just laying back and just watching this, huh?

Author: Yep! That was a really good pun!

TV (Leo): Anyways, she actually has a 2nd one. Take it away!

Stan: Why would she have 2?

Author: I don't want to start another fight, so I'm just going to wait and see why

TV (Wendy): Ok *writes 128 times the square root of e980 on chalkboard*

TV (Wendy): Everyone in the audience, figure out ½ of this.

Stan: Ok, um . . . what is the square root of 980?

Audience Member 1: Isn't that supposed to be 980e not e980?

Author: Oh yeah! Yet she could've meant an exponent

TV (Leo): You'll see why Wendy did that soon enough

Author: OK

Audience Member 2: Is it 64 times the square root of e980?

TV (Wendy): Nope!

Audience Member 3: Is it 64 times e to the 490?

TV (Wendy): Wrong again, audience!

Audience Member 4: Is it 896 times the square root of 5e?

TV (Wendy): Incorrect again! Half of it means to take the other half away.

*erases half, it now says "I love you"*

*Stan goes to puke in the toilet*

Author: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Stan! Come look! Stan?

Stan: *pukes*

Author: Ok, I'm going to stop this here so I can help my brother about his vomiting

 **Robbie: Good job, Author! Stan . . . not so much, due to the vomiting.**

 **Dipper: My thoughts exactly**

 **Mabel: Yeah, I know right. No offense to Stan, yet the vomiting's disgusting**

 **Leo: Time to end it folks!  
Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
